


sometimes you gotta bleed to know

by kozumekenmakun (dearestloverboy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Grease!Au, kinda sorta just losely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestloverboy/pseuds/kozumekenmakun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smile now on her face was the first time she saw it. Not a lopsided, smug smirk. But an even, genuine smile.</p><p> Historia never forgot it.<br/>-<br/>She tucked a strand behind her ear, and Ymir was reminded in that moment why she fell for Historia. Her casual grace was nothing like she'd ever seen. </p><p>Ymir never forgot it.<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes you gotta bleed to know

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy i wrote yumikuri the one true pairing that i never knew i needed until i pooped this out.  
> anyways this is a grease au fic, but its loosely based on grease. ymir is a greaser lady in this and historia is one of the servers at the diner in the movie/musical/whatever.  
> feel free to leave requests for this story if u would like :>>

Historia was used to the assholes who frequented the diner. In fact, used to was an understatement now. It became second nature to her to shoot them down in the most blunt and worst way possible. From "accidentally" spilling milkshakes on them to saying with the straightest face possible that she _only_ dated squirrel men. She did anything and everything in her power to get these jackasses off her tail and to keep their unsolicited, shitty pickup lines for a different waitress. She didn't get paid enough for this. She was too good for this. But she also liked this job, her fellow coworkers are the only reason she stayed.

Historia knew she could handle the buffoons that entered the diner. Until one day, she couldn't.

It was a normal day. Before entering the diner she went to go check up on the stray cats that lingered outside the diner and leave them some milk or cans of cat food. She then entered the diner after petting and feeding the cats and tied on her apron and made sure she had her little notepad and pen ready for when she'd take orders. She spent her time behind the counter of the bar setup they had, leaning forward on the counter and with bored eyes watched very few customers come and go. In the mornings, it was always slow. The place wasn't exactly the best for breakfast.

Hours passed and the customers that entered started to steadily increase. She watched with mild interest from her place behind the counter as a lone girl with dark brown hair and a scowl on her face enter and take a seat far from the jukebox. She recognized her as a frequent visitor, though she never caught her name. Standing up straight, she went over to the girl and took her order.

"A vanilla milkshake with whip cream and a plain burger. Oh, and your number." As usual, the girl flirted with Historia with a small smirk on her face and an air of confidence. It was endearing, Historia could admit, but Historia never fell for it.

When Historia left and then returned later with her order, she knew she was going to be getting complaints.

"Something's missing," She said as her order was being set out in front of her. Historia sent a playful glare and loudly set her milkshake onto the table.

"Yeah, sure. Here's your milkshake." The girl's face fell slightly, and Historia could tell it wasn't genuine. Historia wondered how long this girl could keep up trying to desperately get her number; she'd been at this diligently for about a week now.

After Historia left the girl to herself for the second time and resumed her spot behind the counter, a group of rowdy greasers came into the diner, laughing loudly as they entered through the doorway. Historia rolled her eyes, and watched them as they chose a seat. And of course, the assholes chose a seat in Historia's section of the diner. _Christ._

With a sigh she slipped out her notepad and pen and headed to the rowdy bunch after they settled down at a table. She caught their attention with the sound of her steps, and when she was finally in front of them they were all looking at her.

"What can I get you to order," She said in a flat tone, hoping it'd convey that she wouldn't be putting up with their bullshit. As per usual, it was a futile attempt since they couldn't take _any_ hints, it seemed.

"Hey, are you on the menu, baby?" One of them piped up smugly, grinning wolfishly as his friends laughed. Historia ignored the remark and stayed silent.

"I think she'd look cuter with her lips around my--" Another spoke up, much lewder than the other and was stopped by laughing and a hit to his arm. Historia sighed.

"I'll come back later," Historia said when it got quiet enough for her to speak and headed off, only to be abruptly stop when one of them had slapped her ass. Her shoulders tensed up. This never happened before, someone inappropriately touching her while on her shift.

Only a few seconds later a loud crash sounded, followed by a loud groan of pain and yelps. Historia turned around and saw the girl from earlier standing, and a few feet away one of the guys from the table she tried to serve covered in vanilla milkshake, a broken glass cup shattered on the floor. It was deathly silent after that, and Historia's eyes were wide.

In the next moment, the girl closed the distance between her and the milkshake covered man and socked him square in the face, right between the eyes. Another cry of pain and the guy crumbled to the floor, hands cupping over his face. Two men hollered threats at her and went in to attack, fists up and ready but she wasted no time kicking one hard in the stomach and punching the other right in the jaw. One staggered back and the other cried out, holding his jaw. Historia was horrified.

And then they fled. After exchanging looks of horror between each other they just fled the diner. Historia was left still standing, staring at the girl with bloodied fists with shock. Everything happened so fast she didn't know if it really happened or not. Not until the girl walked to Historia, and placed her hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You ok?" Her voice was different from what Historia was used to. Soft and … cautious, almost.

"Y-yeah…. Yeah, I'm fine." Historia managed to choke out, eyes flicking to the doors of the diner, hoping they wouldn't come back.

"Hey, hey…." Her eyes drifted back to her.

"Don't worry about them. I'll protect you," The smile on her face was one Historia had not seen before. Not a lopsided, smug smirk. But an even, genuine smile.

_Historia never forgot it._

* * *

 

Historia learned that the girl who helped her that day was named Ymir, and that she regretted wasting her vanilla milkshake on some asshole. Ymir, who ended up with painful looking bruised fists, also never stopped trying to get her number.

Historia also learned that Ymir liked getting into fights. Though, for good reasons, Ymir would tell her. Often times it was because she saw assholes harassing girls, or someone would cat call, or even cut in line at a store. Historia wasn't sure if she found it sweet and heroic in a way, or if it was something she should be more concerned about. Until Ymir didn't just get small bruises and the occasional small cut.

Historia was locking up the diner when summer slowly faded into fall and she happened to take the night shift for that day. It was a bit cold outside, and she was glad she brought a jacket with her. It seemed like a normal day for her. She came in to work, Ymir had come in, and she didn't have to deal with any gross men trying to hit on her that day. In fact, for the few weeks ever since Ymir kicked those greasers' asses, her interactions with persistent and desperate men were really lowering.

She finished locking the door, and after slipping the key out the lock she saw someone from the corner of her eye, a familiar figure. They stumbled from around the corner and leaned on the glass window of the diner, catching Historia's attention as well. She turned her head and looked at them, eyes widening slightly when she saw that it was Ymir.

She wasted no time going to Ymir, confused as to why she was out late and looking like a mess. When she was finally standing in front of her, in the dim light she could make out fresh bruises and perhaps a few long cuts on her face. Her hair looked disheveled and her clothes were resting messily on her body.

"What happened?" Historia asked, brows curving inward as she met Ymir's eyes. Ymir brought a hand up and wiped her mouth, a smudge of blood dragging out a little from the corner of her mouth. She averted her gaze from Historia's eyes.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," She grumbled. Historia sighed softly, and grabbed one of Ymir's hands, leading her to the diner's entrance. With one hand she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to the diner and entered, pulling Ymir in with her.

"Sit. I'll go get a cloth," Historia flicked on the lights to the diner and headed back behind the counter. Ymir was quiet, sitting down just like instructed to. When Historia returned with a damp cloth, her eyes focused on her instead of the jukebox.

"Jeez.…Why did you get into a fight this time?" Historia asked, lightly scrubbing away at the dried blood from her cuts. She would draw her hand back when Ymir would hiss softly, taking care to be lighter when she'd touch those areas.

"Good reasons. You know the drill," Ymir mumbled, voice low. Her eyes closed and she relaxed. Historia finished wiping away the blood, and bits of dirt and grime on her face.

"Good reasons never got you this banged up," Historia folded the cloth and set it on the table. "Want a milkshake?"

It's not like Historia needed an answer from Ymir. It would always be _yes._

"Vanilla,"

"I know."

Historia disappeared into the kitchen and Ymir could hear the sound of the blender doing its work and Historia moving about in the kitchen. She didn’t take too long to work her magic; she was back within a few minutes, not that Ymir was counting.

Ymir took a generous sip the moment she got the drink, and Historia sat at the seat across from her. It was stupid to be drinking a milkshake so late in the day, especially when it was cold outside. But Historia knew that nothing stopped her from drinking a milkshake, even if she was in Antarctica and on the brink of hypothermia.

Ymir pulled back from the straw and leaned back in her chair, eyes fixed on her milkshake.

"I did it for you," She spoke up, her eyes flicking to Historia.

"What?" Historia asked on instinct.

"Why I got in a fight. I did it for you," She repeated, clarifying. Historia couldn't get herself to reply. She got more banged up and beaten for _her?_

"Some assholes were talking shit about you. Told 'em that what they said wasn't true and got my ass kicked, but I kicked their ass more," Historia sighed and hid her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"Stop getting into fights…" She mumbled into her hands. Ymir took another sip of her milkshake.

"Give me your number and I might," Historia didn't need to look to see that Ymir was smirking.

_And she didn't have to be asked again to give her number to Ymir._

* * *

 

It was a surprise to Ymir and Historia both that they attended the same school.

It shouldn't be a surprise when they did find this out, actually. The two of them talked over the phone constantly after Ymir finally got Historia's phone number, but for whatever reason the two of them talked about anything and everything besides school.

So when the first day of senior year for both of them rolled around, it was needless to say that they were surprised when they saw each other.

Ymir had spotted Historia before Historia could spot Ymir. And Ymir wasted no time breaking off from her friend Mikasa to make her way to Historia.

Historia was reading a book, and Ymir would've tried to look at the title of it if she honestly cared, but the fact that Historia was even here at her school was much more interesting right now. Historia looked different outside the diner. Sure, she and Historia did hang out a few times outside the diner, where Historia was free to dress the way she liked, but Ymir wasn't used to it completely yet. She wore a long, flowing skirt in baby pink and a long sleeved collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair wasn't tied back; it fell freely along her shoulders and looked very very pretty that way.

Ymir's footsteps must've caught her attention, as her blue eyes shifted from her book and her head tilted up to look at Ymir. Her eyes widened within seconds and she closed the book, a bit too loudly.

"Ymir?" She said in disbelief, and Ymir nodded. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket.

"Seems like we go to the same school," Historia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah.. seems so," She tucked a strand behind her ear, and Ymir was reminded in that moment why she fell for Historia. Her casual grace was nothing like she'd ever seen.

_And Ymir never forgot it._

**Author's Note:**

> not rlly romance-y enough for what i'd like but its good. *thumbs up emoji*  
> again feel free 2 leave me some requests for this!! id rlly appreciate that and some nice lil comments about how much u love yumikuri


End file.
